Future Coming Too Fast
by TheWhisperingFish1995
Summary: Hermione knew returning to Hogwarts was going to be tough but she never would have expected this! Will Hermione be just another tool for the ministry's bidding or will an unlikely alliance be formed in order to survive this mad world?
1. The Law

Hermione Granger glanced around the great hall pondering to herself how…unchanged everything seemed. It had been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts, as it had been dubbed by the Ministry. Four months of attending countless funerals and an every ready stream of repairs. The first month had been the hardest, tainted with both an overwhelming happiness and a crushing sadness. The wizarding world as a whole was in celebration, the feared and seemingly unstoppable Dark Lord Voldemort had finally been vanquished by Harry Potter – "The boy who lived." However for those who had been there a shroud of crushing grief seemed to drape over them. The death and destruction far outweighed the triumph. Hermione's eyes glazed over as she remembered those who had died in the battle, both those close to her and the many students who had lost their lives fighting that night. The overpowering image of empty seats dotted though the hall caused her to squeeze her eyes shut, attempting to suppress her tears.

The headmistress' voice announcing for the sixth year prefects to escort the first years to their dormitories brought Hermione out of her thoughts. Her untouched meal had now grown cold but she didn't feel at all hungry. Harry and Ron, who would usually remind her to eat, would not be arriving till tomorrow morning as they were leaving from an advanced training boot camp in America. Hermione had managed to dissuade them from forgoing their seventh year, and after a deal from the auror department to allow them to enter at a second year level into the program they had agreed to come back. She didn't know if she could cope with coming back without them at her side.

Hermione rose with the other students just as Professor McGonagall requested that the seventh and eighth years stay behind. Once the hall was clear, Professor McGonagall allowed her pride to grace her face. Gesturing for the remaining students to gather forwards she began.

"First of all I must say that I am so proud of all of you and I am glad to see so many of you have returned to complete your seventh year. Now both because of the war and something I am about to inform you of, there will be no head boy and girl this year, and instead six "Year captains" have been chosen from both last year's seventh year and this year's class. They will collectively conduct the same duties and should be approached if you have a problem you do not wish to share with your head of house. When I call your name please come forth and collect you badge and meeting schedule." She paused to unroll a sheaf of parchment. "Ernest Macmillian. Luna Lovegood. Ginerva Weasley. Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. These people have been chosen with great deliberation and myself and the other professors believe they will achieve much if house differences are put aside." The last sentence was re-enforced with a piercing look at the 6 young adults.

As they returned to their seats Minerva's gaze travelled over the group, taking in the small moment of joy and congratulation with a small twitch of her lips. "As you have noticed there is, for this year, an eighth year." She addressed the eighth years. "Because you have completed the majority of the 7th year course you will only be required to attend certain classes with the 7th years, in particular defence against the dark arts, and other review classes before we are confident you may sit your N.E. ." A buzz went through the students who had considerably brightened since returning to the castle. Her face closed off as she quietened her students, preparing herself for the worst.

Minerva took a deep breath and began in a steady tone, "Now I must inform you that as of yesterday evening a new law has been passed that effects all of you." She let this sink in, seeing worry in the faces of some. "The law that has been passed is a marriage law," gasps from many of her students interrupted her. "Quite! Now the law has been passed as it has been deemed "extremely beneficial" to the wizarding population. As you all well know wizarding numbers have dropped drastically due to the war and in an effort to promote magical birth this law has been put in place. As an act of kindness as the minister has phrased it any current students may continue their studies no matter what their spouse says." Several students flinched at the word spouse. "Another amendment for students is that they are given a year before a…child is to be conceived, however contraceptives are forbidden as of tomorrow when the law is released publically." Hermione's hand shot into the air, Minerva sighed, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"You said that because we are still completing our education we have a year before, um, we need to fulfil certain conditions of the law, "she blushed scarlet but continued on, "what happens to those who have finished their education or have chosen not to return this year?" Though Hermione was angry at the archaic law she wanted to have as much information about it as possible.

"Well Miss Granger those who are not completing their education would be required as you say to fulfil the conditions of the law within a six month period." This caused the girls to pale as images of themselves heavily pregnant while taking their N.E. came to mind. "Tomorrow morning, you will stay behind after breakfast and you matches will be revealed. If anyone here is engaged or in a relationship they believe would have eventually progressed to marriage would you please see me before you leave, as you will have to be approved by the ministry tonight. You will find out tomorrow if your relationship has been approved. Your heads of house will stay behind after breakfast if you wish to discuss anything with them or myself. If no one has any questions right now you may head off to bed." The pale teenagers split off with some heading to a night of tossing and turning and others surging towards Professor McGonagall in the hopes of saving the relationships.

Hermione watched as Ginny rushed forward to get a form, she found it difficult to believe that the Ministry would deny the boy who lived marriage to the love of his life. As she walked to her dormitory a thought pushed its way to the forefront of her mind that not five months ago she would have been eagerly filling out a form for herself and Ron, images of a perfect life together in her mind. Alas it wasn't meant to be. She and Ron had broken up not long after the war, they had needed each other initially for support when dealing with Ron's brother Fred's death but rather quickly they drifted apart. They didn't scream or fight though. One night when they had both woken from night terrors a mutual agreement to forgo their relationship was made followed by a strong nightcap.

Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, which she no longer shared with anyone. The thought brought on a wave of misery. Her roommate Lavender Brown had been mauled by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf on Voldemort's side, during the final battle and died from her injuries. Pavarti Patil had been her other roommate and had been practically a sister to Lavender, she had not returned as she couldn't face Hogwarts without her. So Hermione was left to her thoughts all night, not getting a single second of sleep. She was too hung up on tomorrow mornings announcements, within 24hrs she would be engaged to a possible stranger and she didn't know if she could go through with it. What would happen if she refused? Could she run to another country? Try to find her parents again in Australia? Her mind whirled all night thinking of her future that was coming all too fast.


	2. Confrontations in the Corridors

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the time between posting the first chapter and this one but things have just gotten so busy with work lately *groans in frustration* Anyway I will try to post more regularly. A huge thank you to everyone that read the first chapter, it means a lot really Massive thanks to DutchGirl01 and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL for you reviews :D

Also just a little note; In this story Severus hadn't been run out of the order, Dumbledore gave hermione enough reasons to prove that Severus is acting on his wishes but the order is still iffy about him until the final battle is over and harry reveals what he saw in the pensive. (Really just so Hermione and Severus have a reason to have had spent time together before the war, *sheepish grin*)

At five in the morning Hermione figured she may as well start her day. She gathered her things and headed out to the prefects bathroom. Both the common room and the halls were empty, which she was immensely grateful for. She reached the bathroom and disrobed. Heading over to the giant tub, her eyes drifted shut as she slipped into the warm water, the faint scent of lilac calming her strained nerves. After a twenty minute soak she finally allowed herself to think of what was to come this morning. The idea that by lunch today all the seventh and eighth years would be engaged was something Hermione was still having difficulty wrapping her mind around. _What was the chance she would be matched with someone that she knew? Or better yet someone her age?_ She pondered these questions, balking at the thought of walking down the aisle to mad-eye moody. She hastily cleaned up and made her way back to Gryffindor tower.

She wasn't aware anyone else was in the corridor until he spoke.

"10 points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls at inappropriate times." His voice was low but sharp as ever. She was struck again at the wonders of magic. His neck, which was covered by his frock coat, had not been able to heal without scars due to the magical properties of nagini, but his voice had healed surprisingly well given the circumstances. When her eyes rose to his face she realised what he had said.

"Y-you can't be serio-" She cleared her throat, "I mean, with all due respect, there is no actual rule on what time students can start preparing for the day. Although it is obviously preferred to be at a later time so that more teachers are awake too, there is no rule prohibiting it….sir" She had reminded herself to add the sir at the last second.

He smirked. "Is that so, Miss Granger?" He raised an eyebrow at her, the simple movement making her feel as if she had said something stupid like 'Do you like bunnies professor?' instead. "Well I'm sure you would be all too happy to inform me as to why you decided to 'start preparing for your day' at," he wordlessly cast the tempus spell, "5:45 in the morning?" A slight sneer came over his face as he looked down at her.

Forcing herself to count to ten she replied in a calm tone, "Well Professorif you must know, I didn't manage to get any sleep last night so I thought I could get ready early and do some extra study." She didn't mention that she was only studying this early to try and keep her mind off this whole bloody law business, he didn't need to know that.

His sneer and morphed into a full blown smirk once again. "How…studious of you. Class hasn't even started and you're already planning to have your nose stuck in a book." The 'little miss know-it-all' hung in the air even if he hadn't actually said it. Hermione's hands closed into fists in an attempt to control herself. _How can he act like this? After everything I've done for him and he is still being a right bastard! I fully expected it in front of everyone else but why does he have to such a...a prat even when we're alone? _

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't deal with this as well as the ruddy law in the same morning. She steeled herself and said in a cool voice, "Thank you professor, I find my studies to be rather important to me and due to…unforeseen circumstances I feel as though I won't have as much time to study as I would like this year." The subtle allusion to the law did not go un-noticed by Severus. "Then if you don't mind sir I would like to be on my way." Even in the mood she was in hermione wasn't stupid enough to just leave without being dismissed by her strict professor.

He conceded after a moment, his face darkening before he spoke. "You may leave, however it will do you well to remember that not everyone in this castle is overjoyed by your victory. Your need to wander alone may end up harming you eventually." And without another word he turned and swept down the corridor, leaving a slightly stunned Hermione in his wake.

Despite his warnings Hermione spent the remainder of her walk to Gryffindor pondering the dark man. During the months leading up to the war she had spent whatever free time she had brewing for the order, brewing health potions and striving to find other potions that could in anyway help the order in their fight. Due to this she also spent a lot of time with Severus Snape. Both worked together over the months in what she had seen as a blossoming friendship. He had allowed her to ask him questions about potions he was creating and had even engaged in in-depth discussion with her on occasion. She had known that this somewhat peaceful world she had created for them would come crashing down eventually, they had been in the middle of a war for Petes sake! But there had been this small fraction of hope that wished they could return to that easy comradeship if they both survived, no matter how many times she had told herself it was highly unlikely.

She entered the common room and walked up to her room on auto-pilot. Settling on her bed, not even noticing the books and clothes there, she drifted off further into her memories. Her mind wandering towards the final battle, the memories so fresh and detailed she knew they would stay with her forever.

**There had been harsh skirmishes for the weeks leading up, but when Voldemort had finally attacked it was chaos. On the first of May, the order had been tipped of that Hogwarts was going to be attacked the next day. This is what everyone had been waiting for. People scrambled into action, students were sent to their common rooms under the notion that peeves had set up nasty tricks in the hallways that needed to be fixed with the students out of the way. The common rooms were heavily warded and guarded. The house elves had been informed that students would need to be served in their common rooms until told otherwise. No one was happy with this plan but to move the students from the castle would tip off any spies that they knew of the attack. The D.A. and some of the order spent the rest of the day training in the room of requirement under the pretence of helping the professors clear up the lesser of peeves tricks. **

**It was in the early hours of the morning that Voldemort attacked. **

**Hermione couldn't remember much of what had happened other than there were spells flying in every direction and wherever she turned there seemed to be yet another dark creature enlisted to wreck havoc on their side. Her primary goal was to protect Harry long enough for him to face off Voldemort. Harry had protested of course but she and Ron would have nothing of it. **

**It was well into the battle when Hermione felt a call of distress coming from the shrieking shack. Caught off guard she was knocked down with a slicing hex across her torso from Avery. Kingsley, who was nearby, stupefied Avery and then did his best to heal her wound. She pushed herself up, groaning, but the pain was manageable. She shot off more spells before she felt the call again, it was much weaker now. The three of them huddled behind a fallen bit of a column, grateful for the protection, and she told them they needed to get to the shrieking shack. It took a bit to convince them to get out of the firing line but she did it. They fought their way down to the wimping willow and headed down the tunnel while disillusioned. The sight that greeted them brought Hermione to tears. **

**Severus Snape was collapsed against the far wall, his arms hanging lifelessly at his sides. The blood was still spilling from his neck so it seemed he hadn't been attacked that long ago. Hermione scanned the room for a split second before she ran to his side. She pressed her hands to his throat, trying to stem the blood. Whipping her head back to the two boys standing at the door, her eyes blazed, "What are you waiting for, a bloody invitation?! Get over here and help me!" This set them into motion, Ron put his hands where Hermione's were and harry conjured a piece of cloth to wrap around his neck. Looking back Hermione was immensely glad that she had been able to convince the two boys that Severus was truly on their side. The rest of the order however was still doubtful but agree not to kill him if they came across him in battle, which seemed to be asking for quite a lot where some people were concerned. While this was going on Hermione was shifting through Severus' robes, muttering to herself. The two boys had enough sense not to ask her what she was doing. With a cry of joy she pulled a vile of clear liquid from his robes. Working around the boys hands, she opened his mouth and made him swallow the liquid followed by several vials she had pulled from her own robes. When he had swallowed all of them she fell back and took several deep breaths, relived that they had come in enough time. She gestured to the boys that they could remove their hands. Harry turned to her first and asked "Um, Mione, could you possibly explain what just happened? And how snape isn't dead?" **

**Running her hand over her face, which left red blood stains over her cheeks, she sighed and then began. "While we were brewing together he discussed the inevitability of his death during this war and how no matter what precautions I suggested it wouldn't matter. Anyway, I had notice the amount of times he had mentioned that nagini was hanging around more often than not and being used as a means of punishment. So I convinced Professor Snape to get a vial of nagini's venom." **

"**How in the bloody hell did you convince him to do that?!" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. **

**She smirked, "I told him I had found a potion that I couldn't reveal to him that needed her venom, so of course he was suspicious, but he admitted it would be helpful for him to also have some of the venom on hand for testing. So he got the venom for me and once I had done heaps of arithmancy calculations I had worked out a cure that would work specifically on nagini's venom. Although I couldn't actually test it so I wasn't sure if it would even work and I couldn't live with myself if I ended up killing pro-"**

"**Hermione!" Harry interrupted; "you were getting a bit of topic" he smiled sheepishly at her. **

"**Thanks Harry." She smiled at him. "So once I had made it I gave it to him and told him he needed to keep it on his person at all times because it could save his life. You know how he is about being told to do something so I was kind of worried if he would actually do it or not." They both nodded their heads in agreement. "The other potions were a blood replenishing potion, one to stop any internal bleeding, another to stem the flow at his neck and one to speed up the healing process. Although he really should be brought back to the hospital befo-" She was interrupted by a gurgling sound from Professor Snape. All eyes flew to him as he strived to say something. **

"**Po-p-potter" Harry shifted closer. "Ta-ke…. 'em" Harry looked at Hermione confusedly until blue tinged tears began to fall from the professors eyes. Hermione conjured a flask and handed it to Harry who captured the tears. He managed to get out a strained "Pe…nnn...ive" before falling into unconsciousness again. Harry looked grave and Ron looked confused and concerned, which would have been funny if not given the situation. **

"**You have to go Harry," Hermione said in a no nonsense tone, "use the pensive in dumbl- the headmistresses office." She turned to Ron. "Go with him, you have to protect him no matter what, he needs to see what's in there I can tell." She glanced down at the man lying between them. "I have to take him to the infirmary, my potions can only do so much, I will come up to you as soon as I can. We need to go; we've spent too much time here as it is." She muttered mobicorpus and they continued out the tunnel defending themselves as they made their way up to the castle. Most of the fighting had been in the courtyard so they only came across one person in the castle on their path to the infirmary, who was luckily an auror. The infirmary had been heavily warded and guarded as well to protect the injured fighters. An auror she didn't know stopped them at the doors, cast a truth spell and asked "Names and intentions."**

"**Hermione Jane Granger, bringing injured Severus Snape to be healed."**

"**Harry James Potter, accompanying Hermione Jane Granger."**

"**Ronald Billius Weasley, accompanying Hermione Jane Granger." **

**The auror was displeased to see Professor Snape but released the spell and nodded them in. It felt as though they were still out on the battle field. People lay everywhere, there were twice as many cots conjured to accommodate the injured. The stench of blood and death was heavy in the air. Hermione quickly found an empty cot to her left and lowered Professor Snape onto it. Leaving the boys there she headed over to Madam Pomfrey, the older witch seemed run off her feet. She noticed Hermione out of the corner of her eye.**

"**What is it Miss Granger, I'm really busy right now, out with it." She never once took her eyes off her patient. **

"**I can't explain right now but Professor Snape is here and I've partially cared for him but he needs more attention." Madam Pomfrey's lips tightened at the mentions of Professor Snape but said nothing. "What I'm asking is if I can care for Professor Snape while helping with other patients as well, it's just you look as if you could use some help." She tried to soften the last sentence with a small smile. **

**A deep sigh from the matron was all she got for a while. Then when she had finished with her patient she turned to Hermione. "I won't ask any questions now but yes your help would be much appreciated." Her smile in return lifted a great weight of Hermione's chest. **

"**Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She said earnestly and rushed back to Harry and Ron who looked curious at the conflict on her face. "Madam Pomfrey really needs help here but I need to help out there, I need to help you Harry…" She explained to them, her voice strained. The two boys looked at each other before turning back to her. **

"**Hermione, we both love you, but we would both feel a heap better if you stayed here and helped rather than fought out there." Ron said quietly while looking into her eyes. **

"**It's not that you aren't a great fighter," Harry rushed to say, "It's just that no one else could possibly help here as much as you can. And no matter how much I hate him right now, snape doesn't look all that good and he does need help from you. Even I can admit that. Ron and I can fight well, even if we don't have the brightest witch of our age at our side." He flashed Hermione a bright smile. **

**Hermione started to tear up and pulled the boys into a tight hug. "I love you so much, you know that right? Don't do anything stupid okay, know that if you get yourself killed I'll have to bring you back so I can yell at you right?" Her voice only broke a little but her smile was matched with two others. They nodded vigorously and dashed off to the headmistress's office. **

**Hermione worked non-stop for the next couple of hours, the patients who were conscious filled her in on the battle that was raging on just outside of the castle. It wasn't until many hours later that Pomona Sprout came running in, her cheeks red from exertion. She called Hermione and Poppy over and told them in a low voice that Harry had done it; he had defeated the Dark lord in the great hall not half an hour ago. Poppy nodded to Hermione and the younger witch set of a run for the great hall, in which she had pulled a slightly shaking harry into a fierce hug. They turned to the Weasley's, feeling a dark cloud come over them as they saw the grief plastered over all their faces as they huddled together all gazing down at something, no someone…**

Hermione sat up with a gasp, tears streaming down her face. Shudders wracked her body and she had to wrap her arms around herself to still them. She ground her palms into her eyes. _This was his fault, the bloody bastard! If he had just been a little nicer she wouldn't have had to relive that. She saved his life and he didn't even know it! _She smirked to herself as she imagined his expression if she told him that little bit of information. She cast the tempus spell and gasped. It was 8:45! She only had half fifteen minutes to be down at the great hall and have finished breakfast before the Headmistress wanted to talk to them. Shoving her books into her bag with a little more force than strictly necessary she pulled her hair into a hasty bun and chucked on her robes. Racing down the stair she found no one else in the common room, so she ran as fast as she could, practically sprinting through the corridors.

She was once again brought up short by a voice behind her.

"10 points from Gryffindor for running in the corridor." He sounded positively gleeful, which was quite terrifying considering who it was. Hermione said nothing but waited until the annoying man had caught up with her. When they were walking together he leaned down and whispered to her, "I had thought you would be here earlier than now considering you were up at five this morning." The humour still evident in his voice.

Feeling particularly bold she replied in an even tone, "The same could be said for you sir."

He sneered but it didn't seem to be directed at her. "The less time I have to be around those halfwits the better." He grumbled. This caused her to stifle a laugh, though by his look she wasn't very successful.

"The students can't be that bad of a morning, I'm sure." She tried to reason between chuckles.

A faint smile twitched at the edge of his lips, "Who said I was talking about just the students?" If she had not spent all those months brewing with him she would have been shocked to the floor that he could posses a sense of humour, no matter how dark. As they approached the doors, she started to fall back knowing he wouldn't want to be seen escorting her to the great hall. His hand on her arm stoped her though. "Just know that whatever happens today is part of a much greater plan and if you want to yell at someone, I suggest albus' portrait." And with that he swept off, once again leaving her standing in a corridor in confusion.

She headed in to breakfast and ate her toast in the seven minutes she had left, pondering on his last words and still being left in confusion. Only the arrival of Harry and Ron at one minute to nine brought her out of her thoughts. "Cutting it a little late aren't we boys?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow and a smile. Ron grunted and reached for a stack of toast.  
>"Good to see you too Mione," Harry laughed, "I have to admit I was hesitant to come back." He looked down for a moment before looking up with a somewhat forced smile. "So we got a note from McGonagall saying she had an announcement after breakfast but she didn't say what, care to fill us in?" He had his puppy dog eyes on again she was amused to notice.<p>

"I don't think either of you are going to particularly like it." She said warningly. This seemed to get Ron's attentions enough to drag him away from his food at least. She opened her mouth to continue but the headmistress cut her off.

"First lessons are beginning so I suggest all remaining students baring seventh and eighth years continue on if you don't wish to be late." McGonagall sat back down and waited for the hall to clear and the remaining students to come forwards towards the front of the hall.

Hermione whispered to the boys, "Well I guess it's going to have to be a surprise." Her tone was amused but she highly doubted anyone would want this kind of surprise. _Surprise! We're forcing you to get married and pop out children before your ready too! _She thought grimly. _Hurrah Hurrah! _


	3. Revelations

So I know I promised to be more on time but I have a fair reason as to why it's been so long (trust me). For the past week I've been dealing with a broken tooth that as it turns out broke in the worst possible way it could, _oh joy! _ But here it is, late and hopefully not lacking Also I don't think I've mentioned before but yeah this is a 'mature fic' so be prepared for swearing and lemons eventually.

Shout out to everyone who has read/favourite/liked this story and special thanks to Story please and Sassyluv for your reviews!

ooOoo

The students gathered at the ends of the house tables, many shooting worried looks at each other, fearful of what was to come. Hermione settled between Ron and Harry, Ginny and Luna flanking the boys on either side. She took a deep breath and relaxed her face not allowing her anxiousness to surface. To the casual observer she appeared calm, if not slightly miffed that she was missing important study time. Hermione felt that if the Headmistress didn't hurry up she would explode from the sheer effort it was taking her to remain still. Ron, rather surprisingly, had picked up on her worry and grasped her hand in his large, warm one. The small smile from him gave her enough courage to at least try to get through this without some sort of mental breakdown. Movement brought her eyes to the raised dais.

Stepping away from the other professors Minerva pressed forward, in her hands the information that would alter these young adults' lives drastically. The thought made her stomach turn slightly. _Why was it she that had to deal this news?_ _The ministry could have just as easily sent some low level employee do their dirty work. Then at least she would have someone other than herself to direct the oncoming anger from the student body. _Her gaze swept the crowd, taking in the young faces. _Too young, much too young, _she thought sadly. She straightened her spine, glaring at Severus when he smirked at her 'show of Gryffindor bravery', and cleared her throat loudly.

"You all know why you are here so we'll cut to the chase shall we?" Several students nodded feverishly. Harry and Ron cut Hermione a questioning look but she shook her head and gestured to the front. Minerva continued on, "I have received a scroll from the Ministry this morning containing the matches concerning Hogwarts students." Harry and Ron's confused stare made Hermione feel a twinge of regret that she didn't try harder to inform the boys of the law when she had the chance, though at the back of her mind she wondered why Ginny hadn't written to Harry yesterday afternoon. Breaking the seal on the scroll the Headmistress straightened it out, she had to work hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she continued. "When you hear your name please come forth and collect a pamphlet, that the ministry has so kindly provided for you, from your head of house before returning to your seats with your…partner." The Scottish woman's lips had pinched together so tightly that her mouth was but a thin frown. Harry and Ron had seemed to have realised some of what was going on and the two boys did not seem pleased at all.

"Seamus Finnigan, to Susan Bones," Minerva's voice rang out. Both students rose unsteadily, avoiding each other's gaze. Their heads of house gave them reassuring gestures before handing them their pamphlets. Seamus turned to Susan and held out his hand. She seemed confused but grasped it hesitantly anyway. He then smiled widely and said with a straight face, "It's a pleasure to meet you, future Mrs. Finnigan." He then wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush from the neck up. The hall erupted in laughter and clapping as the new couple headed over to some empty seats at the Hufflepuff table, Seamus grinning madly and Susan blushing furiously. This seemed to be exactly what everyone needed, the air in the hall had relaxed greatly and students were now murmuring between each other in badly hidden curiosity. Minerva listed off many more names, some being matched with people outside of the castle which caused quite a bit of commotion between the students.

Neville was paired with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff; both seemed rather pleased with the match. _If their tightly clasped hands were anything to go by_, Hermione thought idly. Luna was paired with Rolf Scamander, someone Hermione knew of (interestingly he was the grandson of the famous Newt Scamander) but had not actually met. Ron, who was currently glaring a hole into the floor, sat beside his match…Pansy Parkinson. When their names had been called shockwaves rippled through the group as the two in question stared at each other in horror, neither moving to stand or look away. Hermione had nudged Ron, causing him to shoot up and walk stiffly towards Mr. Travis – the new head of Gryffindor. Snickers and whispers had followed the couple to their current position, both sitting as far from each other as was strictly possible under the penetrate gaze of the Headmistress and Head of Slytherin. A similar hush had fallen over the hall when Harry's name had been called. It had not lasted long as Ginny's name had been called not soon after and the hall had erupted in enthused clapping and whooping as the couple kissed and walked hand-in-hand to the Gryffindor head of house.

The list was dwindling and Hermione felt rather alone as she gazed at the majority of her year. Everyone was either engaging in animate conversations with their new fiancé or was reading up on their partner in the bio prepared for those whose partner was outside of Hogwarts. Hermione wondered to herself if any of the professors had fallen under the law, and who they had been matched with. She was brought out of her daydream as her name was called. Rising, she had taken all but two steps before the Headmistress announced her betrothed.

Severus Snape.

Blood rushed in her ears and she couldn't hear anything else as she walked mechanically towards her head of house. The new professor's words of comfort slid over her as she struggled to remain on her feet. Her gaze met Professor Snape's and she was held in place. She couldn't place the deep look in his eye but the scowl did not need any explaining. Stepping down from the dais she moved automatically to her seat and strived to focus on the remainder of the meeting. The piercing stares from her fellow students made this task near impossible but she refused to crack. Not here, not in front of the whole year. _Not in front of him_.

McGonagall permitted that they could have the remainder of the time to get acquainted with their partners and to talk with their friends. Another meeting after dinner was announced to allocate rooms and hopefully shed some more light on this situation.

Hermione stared at the floor until the green tartan robes of the Headmistress filled her vision. She drew her eyes upwards into the caring face of her mentor. "Hermione," she said gently, "If you would come with me, I believe you have some matters to discuss with a certain someone." She looked pointedly at the dark figure that had seemed to take the same approach as Ron, and was attempting to burn a hole in the floor using only his eyes. She stood silently and walked alongside the Headmistress. The older woman leaned down and whispered, "If you were to come to my office during 3rd period then I'm sure we could discuss issues that we cannot do so now." The pointed look causing her to nod dumbly and move her gaze back to her feet.

Standing next to the intimidating man, she had never felt so much at a loss for words. Neither seemed inclined to start talking first. One would think that their earlier conversation had not happened at all, the easy jesting seemed a lifetime ago now. A cleared throat caused her to startle mildly. Turning with a tight smile on her face she looked up into the face of her…fiancé.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that we should at least make a show of conversation, unless you wish to stand here in silence that is." His low drawl had a strange effect on her that she didn't wish to acknowledge right now…or ever. "We will have to speak of this as it is in Minerva's office later. As I had said earlier this has not occurred on some off chance, from what I have gathered we are but a small aspect of a much larger plan. One I have strong suspicions have been in the works for quite a while now." His eyes grew speculative and she resisted the urge to question him about who he had heard this from and how he knew it was about them. His face closed off again and he turned fully towards her. His voice was even and had an undertone of warning that set her teeth on edge. "I will tell you this now; I am a hard person to live with. I will not change my habits to suit yours. We must co-habit my quarters but that does not invite you to strewn your belongings all about and I would ask that you keep your things in relative order. This shall be treated as a business relationship and nothing more. Over time it may grow to one based on mutual respect but it shall have to be earned. We shall discuss the details tonight, but for now I think that is all." He seemed to focus on the young witch in front of him for the first time since his tirade. Her face had grown red with anger and she glaring daggers at him with a force that mildly shocked him, he didn't show it of course.

She plastered a fake smile on and said in her most annoying, sugar coated voice she could manage, "Oh I can't wait for a little chat; I just have so much I want to discuss with you, _sir_." She turned away from him but not before he caught her mutter something along the lines of – 'stupid git'. He smirked darkly to himself. _This may just be worth it, if it's so easy to rile her up, _he thought. He had however meant everything he said but things had just got a lot more interesting. That was if they didn't end up killing each other. With that thought in mind the bell rang and Severus watched his _fiancée _stalk off to DADA, no doubt wanting to work off some steam. _Oh yes, _he thought, _this will be fun indeed. _


End file.
